


An change of heart

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during Weirdmegaton, what if the Henchmaniacs turned on Bill. Wanting power for themselves,  Dipper whose heart is bigger then his head saves Bill.Little did Dipper know that one act of kindness changed the whole end game of Weirdmegaton.Fluff fluff and more fluff not slash tho cause hes 12 lol.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never liked Bill's ending sure he was bad but at times he seemed to like Dipper and Mabel especially Dipper. So this story was born. Stay tuned for more stories lol.

Summery: Bill planned for alot of outcomes for Weirdmegeton

It had been an sudden attack while his back was turned none the less taking on the shack which had somehow been constructed into an robot like item, an hit to the back had Bill tumbling

"What are you doing!?!". Bill demanded struggling to stand.

"There is 5 of us and one of you! What's preventing us from overtaking Weirdmegaton from you!

Bill's eye glared at the creatures who he had considered up until now as close as friends as he could get.

"After everything ive done".

The group broke into laughter.

"Everything you've done". Pyronica scowled. "Ever since you took over it's always been YOU in charge". An blast was unexpectedly sent at Bill who blocked it. 

The shack robot was ignored as the group attacked Bill who as good as he was outnumbered. Bill was knocked down 

"Now's our chance". Mabel yelled. 

Dipper walked over to the back window watching as Bill who had taken over Gravity falls was getting attacked, and unfairly none the less. And as much as Bill was evil, cruel and an pain in the Pines butts. 

Dipper just didnt feel right.

"Mabel I need you to lead the group to save Ford". Dipper placed his hands on his sisters shoulders. "Theres somthing I need to do".

Mabel's eyes drew together an knowing look in her eyes. 

"Your going to save Bill arnt you?".

"Come on Mabel". Wendy laughed. "After everything that Dorito did to us. There is no way Dipper would help Bill. Right Dipper?". 

Dipper remained quiet his eyes never taken off the window.

"Dipper you cant be serious!".

"Just look at it Wendy!". Dipper snapped. "At this rate he will die. Yes hes an bad guy yes hes caused us an whole lot of trouble. But leaving someone to be killed is what BAD guys to. Where not those guys at least I am not. Mabel you take your team and rescue Ford,the rest of you try to distract the Henchmaniacs. Lead them away from Bill. I'll save the pain in our butts. If anyone else goes

"Right!". Everyone said.

Jumping onto an flying board Dipper shot off towards the group an weapon in hand, he wasn't about to take on this situation without something to protect himself. 

"Hey Pyronica!". Dipper shouted getting everyone's attention "Why dont you pick on someone your own size!". An blast came from the Weapon knocking the creature to the ground. 

Dipper offered Bill his hand who just gazed at the human in disbelief eye wide looking slightly beat up.

"Bill!". Dipper snapped. "Snap out of it. Unless you want these guys to kill you, now take my hand. 

Bill quickly grabbed Dippers hand who pulled the creature in front of him blocking him from view the board shooting back towards the robot.

"Guys now!!".

Dipper swerved the board as the Robot shot forward attacking the Henchmaniacs, his eyes setting in determination teeth gritted forcing himself to use some real skill maneuvering himself around the battle. 

Bill gripped Dipper keeping himself on the board shock still in place after everything he did to Gravity falls, to Pinetree and yet the kid still saved his life. 

"Don't ask me why I saved your life". Dipper stated dodging blast that took place between the Henchmaniacs and the Shack. "Maybe I am just an better being then you. Or maybe I am just stupid. But I couldn't just let you die".

Able to get some coverage from the nearby forrest Dipper parked the board taking an breather Dipper swayed slightly stumbling off only to be caught by Bill, whose eye drew in concern helping Dipper to sit against an Tree.

"You ok kid?".

"Yeah Bill thanks". Dipper smiled weakily. "How are you doing

The trees blasted with air prompting the two to hold onto somthing Dipper held onto his hat and once the wind stopped he rushed into the clearing eyes widdening in fear.

"MABEL!!!". Dipper screamed. " Grunkle Stan guys!".

The shack even though it was protected somehow thr Henchmaniacs had broken through it destroying the robot leaving it into rubble. 

There was no way they could have survived that. 

"Guys". Dipper fell to his his knees wrapping his arms around himself. "Mabel. Grunkle Stan".

Bill quietly came to PineTrees side his gaze landed on what was left to the shack back to Dipper, he reached out gently placing an hand on Dippers shoulder. Whose gaze landed on him tears dripping from his eyes.

"I can fix this".

"You can?". Hope filled the Twins eyes. 

"I can make it right before Weirdmegaton happens when I was taking Ford, starting to rule. So none of this happened. And consider Weirdmegaton canceled".

"But why why would you help me?".

"You saved my life Dipper. After everything I did to you and your family,call it an change of heart if you will. No human has been kind to me like this".

Dipper barrelled into Bill arms wrapping around the creature hugging him.

"Thank you".

Bill stiffened for an moment before wrapping his arms around him eye closing in contentment, the two stayed there for an few moments before Bill pulled away. 

"Anyway kid enough of this mushy stuff". Bill cracked his fingers. "Time to fix this situation".

"Bill wait!!". Dipper grabbed Bill's arm. "I want to remember this. What you did for me".

"But why?". Bill blinked.

"I wanna remember the kindness you did, that your not such an bad being. Also I will find an way to make you real to not just be in the mindscape".

"PineTree". Bill's tone wavered emotion laced within it. 

"Listen I know you dont like humans". Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. "But I am one human you can trust. I promise you that we will figure it out. Together". Dipper offered his hand much like Bill would do. "You have my word".

Bill's eye widened at the gesture never being on the receiving end of an handshake but if anyone could keep his word, make him real. It was Pinetree. 

Taking Dippers hand the two shook an small smile crossing Dippers face, Bill's eye crinkling. With an snap everything went dark.

"Dipper run!". 

Dipper jolted out of his haze suddenly having  
he could see his Uncle Ford laying under an Pile of rubble, Dipper determinedly walked past his uncle ignoring how Ford shouted at him. He stood on the building facing an giant Bill, his features at ease lips twitching into an small smile. 

"You saved my family, my friends, Gravity falls. Thank you Bill. Thank you for everything".

Bill floated down to the Twin the two gazing at each other for an moment, there was an snap prompting the Henchmaniacs to disappear. Raising his hand the rubble was removed from Ford. His frame shrank to his normal size. 

Bill's eye softened somthing that Ford had never seen,to his shock his nephew hugged Bill who to his even bigger shock hugged the human back. His eye closing looking the most….content then he had ever seen.

"What is going on here?". Ford scratched his head.

"Let's just say". Bill wrapped an arm around the human floating next to Dipper. "Your nephew gave me an change of heart so to speak. I may not be strictly good. But you Pines are good with me".

"And you expect me to believe that!". Ford barked. 

"Uncle Ford it's TRUE. I cant fully explain what happened. But you have to trust me".

"I do trust you its…".

"Then trust me when I say we can trust him".

Ford sighed gazing at his nephew wearily.

"I hope you know what's your doing Dipper".

Dipper felt suddenly dizzy and before he could understand what was going on he stumbled forward.

"Dipper!". Before Ford could make an step Bill caught him cradling the 12 year old his eye drawing in concern.

"You ok kid?". Bill's quiet tone threw Ford for an loop this was not the Bill he knew, the Bill he had seen in his dreams. 

"Yeah" Dipper smiled tiredly. "Just been an long day.

"Let's get you to bed PineTree". His gaze directed to Ford. "Then you and I are going to have an little chat". Bill's features lost his softness. Holding Dipper Bill snapped his fingers disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well here we are". Bill stated allowing Brendan to get off his back. "Home sweet ho… yeesh you live here kid?".

The home would've been nice if it hadent been that most of the house was in ruins.

"Well". Brendan sighed. "It was until your Weirdmegaton thing smooshed my house".

Bill wasn't one to ever feel guilt for anything but an small unknown emotion washed over him at the depressed look on the mans face, he brightened as an sudden idea came to mind.

'"Well will just have to fix that wont we?". With an snap of his fingers the house was suddenly back together in one piece. "There you go kid back to normal good as new".

Walking up to the house Brendan touched the wood.

"Thank you Bill". Brendan's tone soft. "My grandpa made this for us, he passed away an few months ago. This is the last thing we own of his. This truly means alot".

Bill didn't know how to respond he wasent used to being thanked, heck he wasn't used to people being nice. Not that he had ever given people an reason to be nice to him.

"Dont mention it kid". Bill waved it off unsure how to respond. "Anyway I better get going. I got places to be, people to rule".

"Bill!!". Brendan stated quickly as the creature went to leave. "Can…can I see you again?".

Bill stiffened his eye wide thr gentle smile making the creature shift nervously. 

"Look I will leave my window unlocked if you ever want to stop by your more then welcome to, if not I understand. Thanks again Bill for everything".

"Anytime kid". Bill trailed off watching as Brendan began to pick stuff up from the floor that had knocked down. Glancing at Brendan one last time he flew out the door.

Bill had alot to think about.


End file.
